


Shhhh

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [61]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Horror, Prompt Fill, Psychological Torture, Surreal, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-16 23:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 29th: Shhhh - Things take a turn for the weird. Today's genre is Surreal Horror. Dreamlike, disjointed, horrifying things happen.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Shhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Tien and Chiaotzu are very little and training under Master Shen during a telepathy training session.

His limbs wouldn’t obey him. Their movements were disjointed and wrong. The world tilted on its axis. His head spun. He landed in a heap on his back. His mind clawed for freedom. Trapped. Caught. Hurt.

Help.

“Master, please…”

Familiar. Kind. Gentle. He tried to find the voice but his eyes wouldn’t focus. A white smear at the edge of his vision. That was the closest he could get. He needed to see that face. His brother.

“Silence.”

Fear tightened his gut. Shen. Teacher. Master. Owner.

Shen’s mind caught his again. Twisted and manipulated.

Chiaotzu’s voice again. Soft. Sad. Pleading. “Master, please don’t do this.”

His mind compressed down. Pressed into a small ball. A keening howl filled his ears. Pained. Distant. His?

Release. His mind rebounded. Bounced off the insides of his skull. His howl of pain tapered off. His throat worked as he fought back tears of relief. Chiaotzu was at his side, cradling him close. Comfort. Warmth. Home.

He was safe. Until next time.


End file.
